<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A School for Spies by Laeirel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480418">A School for Spies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeirel/pseuds/Laeirel'>Laeirel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A School for Spies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Archer (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Blood, F/F, F/M, Guns, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Missions, Missions Gone Wrong, Rescue Missions, Slow Burn, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Undercover Missions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeirel/pseuds/Laeirel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Dylan is the new transfer at ISIS. After enrolling, he later learned that it meant "International Secret Intelligence School" and wondered just what he had signed up for.</p><p>This was no ordinary school, this was spy school.</p><p>Or, the Archer not exactly High School but still school AU no one asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Algernop Krieger/Mitsuko Miyazumi, Cyril Figgis/Ray Gillette, Lana Kane/Katya Kazanova, Malory Archer &amp; Sterling Archer, Malory Archer/Ron Cadillac, Sterling Archer/Barry Dylan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A School for Spies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A School for Spies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b><em>Alright, Barry. New school, same strategy. Avoid everyone. And I mean </em>everyone<em>.</em></b>
</p><p>
  <em>I know, Other Barry. Try to shut up more, will you?</em>
</p><p>Other Barry remained silent as Barry opened the door. He headed straight for Mrs Archer's office and raised his hand to knock, until he heard yelling.</p><p>"This is the last time I'm sending you all on a mission for the next month!"</p><p>Several voices cried out in protest.</p><p>"You can't do that!"</p><p>"God dammit!"</p><p>"This sucks!"</p><p>"Mother!"</p><p>"For God's sake, half of you were almost killed!"</p><p>The boy who had called Mrs Archer his mother spoke up.</p><p>"Hey, you told us that we knew what we were getting into when we came here in the first place. If anything, it's your fault."</p><p>Wow.</p><p>Surprisingly, the other voices agreed with him.</p><p>
  <em>"Sterling. Malory. Archer."</em>
</p><p>The boy now known as Sterling, kept going. "Mother, your exact words, <em>TO ALL OF US</em>, were 'if you want to do this, I'm not going to stop you. You knew what you were getting into when you signed up for this school.' I don't know why you're so surprised to see a little blood on your-"</p><p>"A <em>little</em>?! That wound wasn't stitched properly! You better hope Krieger can stitch Pam better than you could!"</p><p>"Krieger's the doctor, not me!"</p><p>"Get out. All of you."</p><p>"Wha- no!"</p><p>
  <em>"Out!"</em>
</p><p>"Ugh fine! But we're leaving pissed off!"</p><p>The group, led by Sterling, left complaining about what just happened.</p><p>"This is such bullshit! She- she can't just suspend us!"</p><p>"God, that is just classic her!"</p><p>"Well, we better go tell Pam and Krieger."</p><p>After they left, Barry stood up from the chair he had found and was sitting in. This time he knocked on the door.</p><p>"Come in." Mrs Archer said, an annoyed tone in her voice.</p><p>Barry opened the door and was blinded by the all-white office that had every possible window open making it ten times brighter.</p><p>"Ah, Mr Dylan. I was wondering if you were coming in today."</p><p>"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt your conversation."</p><p>"Oh, please. Interrupt it any time you want. Those kids have nothing better to do than stand around and fail missions. Now, let's talk business."</p><p>This was going to be a long conversation.</p><hr/><p>"She what?!" Pam and Krieger both exclaimed when Archer told them the news.</p><p>"Yeah! She suspended us!<em> Us!</em>"</p><p>"How long?" Krieger asked.</p><p>"A month!" Lana groaned.</p><p>"Is this because I got blood on her precious carpet?"</p><p>"Half of the goddamn carpets in this building are already stained with <em>something</em>! Just because that something touched her precious office, she can't stand it!" Archer complained.</p><p>"I spilled some water in there once and that woman has hated me ever since." Ray said. "It was water, woman! Water!"</p><p>The group continued to complain throughout lunch until a pretty blonde came over as she chatted with a boy their age.</p><p>"I cannot believe it! When did you transfer, Barry?"</p><p>"I was supposed to be here last week, so today." The other blonde, Barry, said.</p><p>"It's still good to see you."</p><p>"You too, Katya."</p><p>"So who's Agent H over here?" Archer asked, motioning to Barry.</p><p>Everyone gave him a confused look.</p><p>"Men In Black? Jesus. Watch a movie, people."</p><p>"Everyone, this is my friend Barry." Katya introduced.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Greetings were thrown around until Pam pulled a sandwich out of her bag.</p><p>"What the hell, Pam?" Cyril exclaimed.</p><p>"Seriously. What the fuck is on that thing?" Archer eyed the sandwich as Katya sat beside Lana and Barry took the only open spot beside Archer.</p><p>"I don't know. I think it might be meat and mayo? And maybe some chili."</p><p>Everyone groaned.</p><p>"Who the hell puts chili on a sandwich?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Right?" Archer agreed. "But in all seriousness, you better not fart in class, Pam."</p><p>"Yeah, that's not happening after I eat this bad boy."</p><p>"Pray to the gods now that you don't have any classes with Pam." Ray said, picking up Barry's schedule.</p><p>"Wha- hey!"</p><p>"Aaaand you have all classes with us. Including Pam." Archer laughed, looking over Ray's shoulder. "That's unfortunate."</p><p>"I guess if you survive the rest of today with Pam's farting then you're one of us." Cyril said.</p><p>"Oh, come on! Why is it always me?" Pam asked.</p><p>"Because you're the one with all the weird ass lunches that make your body do these gross things." Cheryl said, messing with a bottle of rubber cement.</p><p>"Did mother let you bring that in here?"</p><p>"No, she gave up on trying to stop me from bringing them after I told her I stashed them everywhere." There were several shudders and disappointed head shakes.</p><p>"What the hell, let's do this shit." Barry said.</p><p>Everyone at the table laughed and grinned at each other.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>